1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbell system and more particularly pertains to improving the gripability of barbell systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of barbells and grips of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, barbells and grips of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of rendering grips as for barbells for increased comfort are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,229,658 to E. Sandow discloses a dumb bell. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,349 to Reiff et al. discloses an arm exercise apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,073 to Bakula et al. discloses a reversible ratcheting screwdriver with spinner and ergonomic handle. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,546 to Holland-Letz discloses a screwdriver handle. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,751 to Brown discloses an aerobic handweight. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 401,491 to Shiao discloses a tool handle. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 408,252 to Holland-Letz discloses a handle for a hand tool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a barbell system that allows improving the gripability of barbell systems.
In this respect, the barbell system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving the gripability of barbell systems.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved barbell system which can be used for improving the gripability of barbell systems. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.